


[Art|| reception]

by bleekay



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleekay/pseuds/bleekay
Summary: [Artwork|| Description: doodle of David and Patrick dancing at their reception (note: drawn before the finale, so the suits aren't canon)]
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	[Art|| reception]

[Original Tumblr post here.](https://bleekay.tumblr.com/post/614778562085535744) Please don't repost anywhere, thank you! :)


End file.
